Tyrannosaurus rex
Tyrannosaurus Rexfnuckbush is an adoptable animal in Zoo Tycoon and Zoo Tycoon 2 expansion packs. One of the most famous dinosaurs, it is a type of theropod dinosaur native to North America. This animal was over 52 feet long and 25 feet tall. It had the highest bite force of any known land animal. All of its senses were exceptionally high, but its eyesight and smell in particular ranked among the greatest of any animal. Tyrannosaurus had a proportionately miniscule brain and was probably a social animal. Juvenile tyrannosauruses were proportionately skinnier and more lightweight than adults, and their skulls were lengthened. Juveniles were extremely fast runners. Zoo Tycoon In Zoo Tycoon: Dinosaur Digs,T rex is the one of the best creatures in the game and can eat everything that is drenched in blood. Its favorite foliage is the Monkey puzzle. It is hard to keep a T-Rex in this game because it will need a high amount of happiness to breed. Its main biome is the grassland but it need large amounts of Gray Stone and it costs $6,500 for one T-Rex. The original version turned out to be more accurate than the ZT2 version, but the eggs and babies were enormous. The babies were bigger than a human being, when in fact they would be about the size of a soccer ball. Zoo Tycoon 2 The Tyrannosaurus in Zoo Tycoon 2 are smaller and less powerful than their Dinosaur Digs counterpart. Tyrannosaurus Rex is one of the ten rampaging animals. You need 5 stars to purchase the T. Rex. They cost $80,000. In Zoo Tycoon 2, the male is much smaller than the female, and is much lighter in color. This animal has been criticized for how unrealistic it is. Particularly, its walking animations are goofy-looking and make it look hunchbacked, and the head shape is wrong. It is also featherless. It was depicted as living in tropical rainforest, but its environment was Grassland and Temperate Forest. The living-grassland version is be only in Komori Himaru Biome/Space Hack) Mysterious Map Marvels In MMMs expansions Jurassic Park Pack and Cretaceous Calamity, Tyrannosaurus is included as a much larger animal then the official one. Tyrannosaurus rex is featured as one of the many remade animals in Cretaceous Calamity, and is nick named the "Re-Rex", standing for "remake tyrannosaurus rex", but it is currently cancelled because CC is "on hold". Not just MMM, many ZT2 designers were making/have made alot of T Rexes. But most of them are based of the JP's, WWD's version and seperate version, so don't override the original one in ZT2. http://../../../../../../../../wiki/Cretaceous_Calamity Travia *In Zoo Tycoon 1 Unlike all Other Theropods , Tyrannosaurus rex is Only Theropod that Perfers Cliffs or Hills Category:Dino Danger Pack animals Category:Dinosaur Digs animals Category:Extinct Animals animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Extinct animals Category:Tropical rainforest animals Category:Grassland animals Category:Good articles Category:User Made animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Dinosaur Digs Category:Beasts Category:dinosaurs and beasts Category:Dinosaurs in Zoo Tycoon 2 Category:Jurassic Park Pack Category:Cryptids Category:Kings of the World Category:Cool Animals Category:Theropods